


I can Taste Your Skin

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Series: Somebody who can do Both [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Ardyn is slimey, Fluff, Gore, Guilt, M/M, Noctis to the rescue, Organized Crime!Noctis, Possessive Behavior, Prompto learns Noctis can be hard, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulmates, hurt!prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: Prompto and Noctis have settled into their life together more and Prompto finds himself torn between the man he knows Noctis to be and the less savory one his soulmate can be. Walking the street alone isn't safe but sometimes, through his camera lens, Prompto forgets the new facts of his life. That doesn't mean that everyone does and a wronged man is a viscous man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a crime AU without some dark shit right?  
> Why we all hurt the sunflower child...I don't know. Prom's still kinda a badass though.

Panting harder than if he'd just run a marathon, Prompto shoots up in the wide bed he's still getting used to sharing with Noctis. The light of their alarm clock is the only illumination in the windowless room as he regains his bearings. The feel of sweat cooling against his back and at his temples makes him cringe and he slides out from between the sheets, expecting the bathroom light to be on. It's not and he sighs; Noctis is out again. His soulmate is often called away late into the night on business that he doesn't like Prompto to ask about.

The blonde makes his decision as he stares around the empty room. Normally it's home, it's welcome, but without Noctis' presence and in the face of his lingering nightmare he feels the need to leave itching. He lets his mind wander as he dresses himself and methodically preps his camera.

  
_Rolling down your tinted window_   
_Driving next to me real slow,  
_   


It took one moment for Prompto's cautious evaluation of the world of organized crime to shift entirely. He was sitting with Noctis at a large table in a conference room at one of the nicest hotels in Insomnia, Regis and several other's from the Lucis Syndicate on their side. Across from them were the higher ranking Nifs and "Emperor" Aldercapt was speaking at length about negotiating an arms deal since the Lucis' had secured their previous dealers. Prompto had largely zoned out and based on the way Noctis was playing footsie with him, so had the prince.

They were yanked back into the moment when one of the Nifs had risen and leveled the barrel of his gun between Regis' eyes, snarling, "Enough! We are owed the rights to those weapons after you ferreted them out from under us."

Noctis had gone rigid and Prompto's heartbeat had taken to giving the ticking clock a race. The threat only lasted a minute though as Aldercapt's crisp and dispassionate tone sounded.

"You have no right to make such a move Leon. Lower your weapon."

The snarling man had immediately dropped the gun to his side and stepped back, head lowered. Prompto had started to relax but it wasn't over.

"I warned you to keep your temper in check Leon, now you've left me no option but to deal with the insult to...King Lucis. As I am not the offended party however, I leave it to them to carry out."

Aldercapt had tilted his head and looked directly at Noctis whose face was so empty that Prompto felt himself shiver. His soulmate had to take the offer to dole out punishment on behalf of his threatened father or appear weak and he had to act with surety. Prompto knew this but as Noctis summoned his favorite sword and warped over the table the blonde knew Noctis hadn't thought about any of that, simply taking the offer to end the man who had dared to point a weapon at his father.

Looking at Noctis as blood splashed his cheek and he used his powers to consume the remaining life of Leon, Prompto learned one very important thing. Noctis Lucis loved sleeping in, fishing, dates with greasy food, teasing his friends, and killing. Noctis Lucis was a murderer through and through.

Prompto had tried since the moment he learned who Noctis was to attribute guilt to his lover, guilt that didn't exist. Noctis might not like needlessly spilling blood or dealing with a lot of the things his father sent him to deal with but, he did like the act of ending a man's life and wouldn't hesitate to do so at the slightest provocation. The slow curve of Noctis' smile had been edged with something that made it hard for Prompto to touch him as the meeting resumed.

 

The alarm clock read 11:34pm. Not so late but, not early enough for the streets to be busy. Ignis had asked him not to leave the grounds alone but Prompto needed some air, his nightmares were full of Noctis' smile and blood spilling from his own hands. He had largely accepted his soulmate for who he was, working to reconcile the kind and loving boy with the dangerous unyielding man. It didn't mean his subconscious was on board just yet and he needed to soothe himself by immersing himself in his favorite pastime, something he did better in solitude. 

The garden was easy enough to get too unnoticed and even easier to slip out of undetected, something he would have to bring to Gladio's attention when he wasn't busy exploiting the oversight himself.

Once clear of the Lucis' compound he waved down a cab and headed for the red-light district where he liked to take shots of individuals and catch the glow of neon in the eyes of Insomnia's less savory. He blended into the crowds there and had rarely been hassled by anyone for more than a few spare cents he was happy to give. The ride is uneventful and gives him the time to change his settings for better night captures.

He tips the driver well and double checks his wallet is secured to him with his chain before lifting the camera and allowing himself to get lost in the process of focusing and capturing. His feet carry him past nightclubs and small novelty stores alike. It's been a while since he was able to make it to the area and it takes him a moment to realize that some people seem to notice him more now. Certain hookers, easily spotted since their profession was legalized a decade before, are watching him without heat and keeping their counterparts from trying to make moves on him. There's a little too much familiarity in some of the bouncers gazes as they evaluate him and his camera.

  
_he said_   
_"Let me take you for a joyride_   
_I've got some candy for you inside"_   


 

He shakes it off, not as paranoia but, as another facet of being with Noctis. If anything their attention is sort of comforting since he knows that if they know who he is he'll be largely unmolested since no one wants the rather of the Lucis' focused on them. His feet are following his artistic gaze again before he knows it. The sounds of weekend exhalation grows distant without him realizing as he zooms in on a particularly ornate rooftop. He presses, the shutter clicks, and then he is shoved hard enough his camera falls.

 

  
_Running through the parking lot_   
_He chased me and he wouldn't stop_

He registers the cracking noise the device makes, but spares no thought for his loss, not yet. He turns around and finds a man with a fedora and too many scarves smiling at him. Even if his outfit didn't give him away his distinctive hair would and Prompto is grateful Noctis made him familiarize himself with the faces of Nifelhiem's leaders.

"Chancellor"

He greets the man, searching for the tiny flow of Noctis' magic that his soulmate threaded under Prompto's ribs. He pulls that string and feels the gun that was a welcoming present from Gladiolus settle in his palm. Ardyn Izunia, the chancellor, steps closer, tilting his head.

"I'm sorry I've frightened you. i meant too."

Prompto whips the gun in front of himself. Or he tries to but Ardyn is just faster, his cane sword lays under Prompto's chin and the chill of the blade makes the blonde swallow hard. He knows he is worth more to Noctis' enemies alive, he also knows that Izunia isn't remotely sane on his best day and since the Lucis' linked a plot of land they'd been using to dispose of bodies to the man he'd made it his personal mission to make Regis' life difficult. Prompto knows this and still he can't help himself.

"You know, this is a really stupid move. Noctis has this thing see, he doesn't much like it when people point swords at me. Actually when they point anything he gets awfully annoyed, it's cute kinda."

Ardyn just offers him a smile and gestured to the gun that Prompto still holds. The blonde isn't completely stupid so he releases it back into the arsenal instead of tossing it aside as Ardyn motioned him too. When the last of Noctis' blue light fades the Chancellor drops his own weapon and steps uncomfortably close, smiling a bit too wide.

"What can I do for you Chancellor?"

Prompto is proud at how bored he manages to sound, how like Noctis when he's negotiating and the other person isn't moving how he wants. Ardyn looks thoughtful for a long moment and then snaps his fingers in a clear imitation of Ignis' mannerisms and it puts Prompto on edge like nothing else.

"Now Prompto darling, it's phrased 'can i do you Chancellor' You've added to many pointless words."

Prompto snorts to hide the real fear that's growing, "Or maybe you're in need of a hearing aid?"

He makes it sound like a distantly concerned inquiry than the sarcastic jibe he really wanted it to be, but he won't provoke the man if he can help it. Ardyn's next move proves that he can't.

 

_Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_

  
_Grabbed my hand, pushed me down_   
_Took the words right out my mouth_

The man warps, something he's only seen Noctis do until this moment. He summons the gun again but Ardyn pins him by his throat and slams his hand against the brick building Prompto's throat is being crushed against. The sharp pain makes his fingers freeze and the weapon drops. Ardyn lets up on his airway for a moment and Prompto coughs violently, kicking Ardyn in the ribs.

The Chancellor wheezes but doesn't seem otherwise bothered by the move as he drags Prompto's struggling form into the shadows between two of the old buildings. Prompto manages to shout once before Ardyn slams him against the wall again, pulling him forward and shoving him back again so that his head cracks loudly against the bricks and his vision gets a bit fuzzed. He still tries to punch the older man when Ardyn drops him but his limbs don't cooperate fast enough and he's pinned under Ardyn's knees and hands.

Both of his wrists are caught and the sound tells him Ardyn has zip tied them together over his head. He doesn't waste time, a knife in his hands makes short work of Prompto's clothing, his pants falling away as he twists and tries to call out. Ardyn shoves one of his scarves into the blondes mouth though.

"Ah-ah, no point in making such a racket before we've even started."

Prompto's eyes are huge with fear and he wrenches his hands away, smacking his bound wrists across Ardyn's face hard. The man is knocked over and Prompto uses the moment to get to his feet, not that it lasts. His head hits the ground again as Ardyn catches his ankle and pulls him back down on his stomach. He desperately tries to scrabble away, reaching to pull the scarf from his mouth. The older man sits on his hips, effectively pinning him and Prompto feels his hands pressing against his skin.

He's alone, no one even know's he's out here and he can't get away. The reality of what's about to be done to him slots into place and he screams for all he's worth around the cloth in his mouth until Ardyn grabs his chin and forces him to fall silent or suffocate. The sound of the man's zipper and the way he shuffles further down Prompto's body makes his head spin and he distantly notes that he's peed himself. Ardyn doesn't seem deterred by the tang of urine in the air though and Prompto closes his eyes against what he knows is coming.

 

  
_Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_   
_Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden under ground_   


 

It never does.

Instead a voice that he is both horrified and painfully relieved to hear cuts through the terror.

"You have one second to get off of him. One."

Ardyn's weight is gone and Noctis' boots come into Prompto's blurry line of sight. He feels the rush of shame at his inability to protect himself and the humiliation of being found as he was, crying, bleeding, naked, about to be horrifically violated in a puddle of his own fluid.

"I found your plaything and thought I'd try a bit for-"

Ardyn doesn't finish the sentence as a crack echoes and then a dull thud. Strong arms lift Prompto and he dimly realizes that Gladio is cradling him as Noctis drapes one of his nice jackets over Prompto's dirty frame. Nyx too comes into his line of vision holding his camera and they don't speak as they walk back toward the street where Ignis stands holding a car door open. Gladio lays him in the backseat carefully and Prompto cannot summon the strength to mention his still bound hands as the big man shuts the door and takes his seat in the front. Ignis pulls away from Noctis and Nyx and Prompto wants to cry. He's too weak to be with Noctis, he knows it now.

* * *

 

Noctis turns to Nyx Ulric with a grim determination around his lips and a sort of fire in his eyes that Nyx hopes he never has cause for in his own. For all the times Nyx has seen Noctis' temper the Prince has never looked so much like a harbinger of death as he does now. He doesn't ask what they're doing, just follows his leader back to where Ardyn lies crumpled.

_"I'll cut you up and make you dinner_   
_You've reached the end, you are the winner"_

Noctis looks down at the burgundy haired man and Nyx understands that he won't touch him. He leans down and lifts the body, not bothering to waste his breath asking questions as he follows the rigid man in black into the shadows of a bad night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter with the gore, just heads-up.  
> Also I am absolutely floored by the response to this 'verse.  
> Thank you  
> FIRST anon,  
> NekkoxChan,  
> UndeadDolly,  
> and all of those who have commented, kudos, bookmarked, and subscribed to this and the other works <3 You really are all the reason it's still going since I am the least motivated person most of the time.  
> Also I finally made a writing tumblr: promtistrashqueen.tumblr.com

Things were hazy as Prompto's awareness finally seemed to be permanent. He grasps at the sheets over his body, feeling himself shiver in residual fear and thanking whomsoever had done it that he's wearing pants again. He also feels clean and looking at his arms confirms that, bruising aside, his skin is unblemished.

His head falls back and he takes a moment to piece together the lost time. He remembers the car ride, mostly a series of impressions of heavy silence, tires, and flashes of streetlights. Gladio hoisting him in his arms again and swearing when he realized they'd left him tied up, Ignis' face in his field of vision. It gets less cohesive from there: the wide oak front door, worried faces of servants, hushed voices, hands touching him as he tries to get away from them. He recalls most clearly Ignis ordering all the men out of the room, leaving Prompto with only the female staff members and Gladio who he clung too desperately. In his memories everyone that helps him looks devastated and someone keeps shushing him in a comforting way.

He swallows and grimaces at how sore his throat feels, wondering why he's alone now. Almost in answer to his question a door opens and Prompto is pulled back into the room again, the room he shares with Noctis. He sits up hopefully, but it's only Ignis. The formal man approaches him with slow movements and Prompto frowns.

"I'm not gonna flip dude. I know who you are."

His voice is scratchy but it's still his. Ignis' shoulders seem to lower a bit in relief and he steps faster, retrieving a glass of water from the small table Noctis uses for paperwork. He passes the glass to Prompto and lets him drink as much as he needs, seating himself gingerly on the edge of the mattress.

"I apologize for being overly cautious, you were in quite a state when Noctis found you and I'm sure you don't have the clearest memory after our return." At Prompto's confirmation of this, Ignis continues, "you were very panicked about anyone being to close to you, especially men. Other than Gladiolus and myself of course, and it took us some time to calm you enough to help you. I imagine your throat is going to need rested after the screaming you've done and Noctis will be on the receiving end of a large number of glares from the staff for not being here when you called for him."

Ignis picked at nonexistent lint as he carefully continued, "I understand if you do not want to talk about the events of last night but, I am here to listen if you feel the need. You are Noctis' soulmate and your particular brand of humor and your warmth is...important...to me. Gladiolus feels the same, he's standing guard at your door and wanted me to tell you as much. No one but myself is allowed in unless you give the word."

Prompto smiled at little at Ignis' reluctant admittance of his concern and reached out a hand to lightly brush the man's shoulder.

"Thanks Iggy. I bet it's fun to watch the big man glare at everyone who breaths down this hallway...and you're right, I don't want to talk about it yet. I'm pretty okay though, since Ardyn didn't...since Noct stopped him." Prompto takes a a deep breath and frowns, "Where  _is_ Noct?"

Ignis sighs and adjusts his glasses, "The only communication we've received has been from Nyx, he said they were headed back here about thirty minutes ago. He told me to tell you he hopes you're doin' alright and to warn you that Noct won't come to you right away."

Prompto nods, biting back the liquid that threatens, he knows that things might've changed between them since Prompto keeps proving he can't handle this. Ignis seems to understand what he's thinking though.

"It's not because he isn't worried or because he thinks you're weak. I can tell you that is certainly not what any of us think, although Gladio does want you to train with him on more self-defense moves since it's clear you've been focused on your ability to protect Noctis and not yourself in your firearm training. Nyx said that Noctis would have to talk to his father about the damage control they would need to do with regards to the Nifs...I feel it would be pertinent for me to point out that Noctis will also be needing a moment to compose himself as Nyx's brief hint of what he has done to your attacker...was unsettling."

Ignis clears his throat and Prompto is surprised that he can see whatever it is that Ignis thinks Noct is doing unsettles the man. Determined not to hide from reality anymore Prompto tilts his chin up.

"Whatever it is, Ardyn deserves it. Besides, Noctis likes hurting people who need it. He's not a hero, but he's not a villain either," Prompto put on a silly announcer voice, "HE IS THE PRINCE. Catching bad guys and proving there's someone worse! Bam! Pow! No one touches what's his...or else!"

Ignis looks surprised again but he chuckles a little at Prompto's antics and exaggerated karate chopping motions.

"I'm sure he'll be disappointed he's not a comic book hero now, after that riveting description. I'll have Gladiolus bring you something to eat."

Prompto just sticks his tongue out playfully and cuddles further under the blanket, he's so worn and he feels a little fragile at the edges but he doesn't want Ignis to worry overmuch. It's fine, he tells himself, scary and painful, but not permanent. He tries to ignore the way his hands are shaking slightly as he plumps his pillow and gets comfortable as the ache in his arms lets him. He needs Noctis now, but resigns himself to wait.

* * *

Noctis doesn't think, just moves through the streets, aware of Nyx behind him carrying the vile man who had tried to...He growls to himself. It was a near thing, a few seconds more and his Prompto would've been hurt in a way Noctis could never heal. As it was he wasn't sure how his love would weather this and he hated Ardyn with a force that scared him a bit. It didn't matter though, Ardyn would pay for his mistake. Noctis smiles as he pulls open the door of an out of the way warehouse. Yes, he's a demon and he's come for his pound of flesh.

 

Arydn is crying, Nyx is struggling to keep down his dinner, and Noctis is methodical. He cuts carefully, the incisions not as clean as they would be if he was using a scalpel but the edge of his knife is keen. He carves a half moon over Ardyn's shoulder, mirroring what he had done to the man's other arm. Once the arc is marked he carefully tilts the blade and slides it cleanly under the skin, listening to Ardyn's moans as he swipes the scarf the man had used to gag Prompto over the blood flowing down his bared back. He keeps the liquid clear so he can see what he's doing. Once he has lifted the skin enough he removes the knife, lifting the flap with his fingers instead, grip firm on the flesh. It's a strangely satisfying feeling, warm skin raised in his hand as blood squelches between his fingers.

The knife has worked well and like on the other shoulder the muscles are lain out well. Ardyn's breath is shallow, Noctis is surprised and delighted that he's still awake between pain and blood loss. Noctis carefully pulls, peeling back skin and using the blade to cut again where it catches. He rolls it neatly over the stump of the mans wrist and drops it onto the plastic covered floor next to Ardyn's missing hands and feet. He notes in annoyance that the man has stopped breathing now. He shrugs, it just means finishing will be less enjoyable.

He retrieves a chainsaw, glad that this building housed some supplies for a woodcarver. Nyx steps forward then, his hand on Noctis' arms. The older man suppresses a shudder at the flat emptiness of Noctis' gaze. Nyx has seen some things but never would have dreamed of watching the young man he'd known since birth mutilate and skin a man.

"He's dead Noctis. He's already dead. He can't feel it anymore."

Noctis shrugs him off and turns away, priming the choke and pulling to start the saw. Nyx wants to try again but he doesn't dare touch the man and it's too loud to yell. Instead he falls back to guard the door as Noctis meticulously dismembers the body. When he steps out nearly two hours later in only his boxers, his clothing having been too saturated to safely wear off of the plastic barrier they'd put down. As it is his skin is stained red and Nyx shrugs out of his own jacket, having called for removal when he heard the chainsaw stop.

A van pulls up and an older man gets out, tipping his hat slightly. A young blonde woman brings a nondescript town car up behind it, hoping out lightly, and Noctis nods to them.

"Cid, Cindy. I wouldn't worry much about packaging the left overs, there's a box for them."

Cid nods and clasps his shoulder, offering Nyx a quick smile.

"Your old man ain't too pleased about all of this, hurry back."

It's all Noctis needs and Nyx too seems more than ready to go. They slide into the second car and Noctis leans against the passenger window, his numbness is starting to fade now and exhaustion is setting in. He glances at Nyx, noting the tension in the mans jaw.

"I had to cut him up. His body can't be recognizable or the Nifs'll find a way to pin it on me, no matter how much crap they promise to my dad."

"Alright. Doesn't mean you had to skin him though."

Noctis thinks about Prompto's terrified face and the bruising he had caught sight of on his throat.

"Yes, it does."

* * *

 

Prompto can't say how long it's been when there is a knock on the door. He is immediately confused because Gladiolus has kept everyone but himself and Ignis away and neither of them have been knocking. His confusion twists into a strange combination of warmth and fear when a voice comes through, muffled of course.

"Prompto. Can I come in?"

"Noct! Y-yeah, duh."

Prompto hates how is voice wavers a little when he's trying to make it seem like he's put together. His spoon had clattered the whole time he'd eaten dinner but neither Ignis nor Gladio had commented on it.

Noctis is wearing a pair of simple black sweats and a plain white shirt, his hair is damp and Prompto frowns, wondering where he showered.

"You could've come here to shower Noct. It's your room."

Noctis' lips twist unhappily, "It's our room Prom. and I really, really couldn't. I didn't want to scare you."

Prompto sighs, because here it is, that thing they've been avoiding. Well, one of the things now. He knows if Noctis gets his way they'll never talk about it so he bites the proverbial bullet and goes for it, ignoring the unpleasant churning in his gut.

"I get it alright? I know that you're not a good guy, you can't be and you don't want to be. I know that until that meeting I'd been thinking of you all wrong, as just the you who goes on hot cocoa dates with me and who writes letters to the Oracle because he wants to help people. I get that you're also the guy who will drop a man for breathing wrong and sell weapons of war without a thought. I know now, who you are, and I still love you. I still want you...if you'll still have me."

Noctis looks amazed and a little angry by the end of the word rush.

"Of course I'll still have you Prom. I love you in a crazy, scary way. You're my soulmate and I never wanted you to have to meet anyone but cocoa date me, but...I'm glad that you accept me anyways. Especially now... I want you to know, that piece of shit paid for what he did."

Prompto offers a smile and a teasing, "Ohhh, I bet you sent him back all in pieces."

Noctis' face is dead serious as he responds, "I didn't send him back, but he's certainly in pieces. Twenty-six to be precise. No one lays a hand on you other than me, damned if they have your permission or not and I'll do the same thing to any of them if they don't. You're mine Prompto Argentum. Mine."

Prompto swallows and is a bit surprised at the warmth that unfurls in his chest at the length Noctis is willing to go to for him. More surprising though is the rush of blood pooling in his lower body at the possessive tone.

"Show me," He says, breathless and grinning at Noctis.

The dark-haired man looks shocked and frowns, "No, Prom...what almost happened to you...you're not ready for that. I couldn't..."

Prompto understands, he does. It's insane of him, especially considering how he still feels messed up and knows that if another man came in, outside of Gladio and Iggy, he'd be hard pressed not to panic. Still, he can't deny that he wants Noctis, that part of him is certain that if Noctis will just touch him, fill him, it will put him back together. Prompto is good at reading himself and he knows that for all of the talking he will need to do at some point, right now the best thing for him is to share his body with the man who holds his soul, the man who saved him and-hang on.

"Noct," his voice is still low and he forces himself to think clearly, "how did you find me?"

Noctis shrugs, "I felt the pull on my magic and then it was just a matter of following the fear I could feel. I don't know exactly...I just, I knew where you were."

Prompto raises an eyebrow, "Freaky, dude, freaky."

Noctis slowly raises a hand and touches his cheek and Prompto is flooded with the need to climb inside Noctis' warmth and share their love again. He looks down, licking his lips and says again, not a question at all, "Show me that I'm yours Noctis. C'mon man, put your money where you're mouth is...or I guess...put your mouth where your mouth is."

Noctis' inhale is sharp and his voice a roughened sound as he meets Prompto's gaze, "If you're sure."

He finds the answer in Prompto leaning towards him to seal their lips together. Noctis is gentle as he can be, mindful of the soreness he's sure lingers under Prompto's skin. Prompto is having none of it though, he knows what his body can take and wants Noctis to stop treating him like glass. He doesn't want him to be harsh, but he does want this to be them with no barriers between them and he presses the kiss harder, grabbing Noctis' arms and digging his nails in, scraping his teeth over his lovers lips and hoping he gets the idea.

Noctis does and he bites Prompto's lip is return before pushing him away. Prompto frowns but it eases as Noctis flicks the lock on the door, no reason to scar their friends.

"Strip."

The command is effortless and Prompto swallows, tugging off his clothing and feeling a flash of doubt at the sight of his own bruises. The way Noctis' eyes darken as he steps close and gently brushes a hand over the marks dispels the unease though and Prompto reaches to pull Noctis down. Noctis catches his hands and kisses him hard, pushing him back onto their bed and making short work of his own clothing. He cups Prompto's cheeks, stroking a thumb over them even as his eyes burn.

"If you tell me too, I will stop"

The words ease the last of Prompto's tension. He needs this, needs to prove to himself that he is in control of his own body again. He nods his understanding and stretches to kiss Noctis again. The other allows it for a moment and then lowers his head to lave at Prompto's nipples.

Prompto is lost to the hazy of pleasure under Nocti's talented mouth and hands, registering that it's rougher than usual as Noctis grabs him a little too hard and his bites are sure to leave heavy marks. He doesn't mind though, he almost needs it, to be marked by the man he chooses, the man he loves.

Noctis fingers are still well slicked but he works quickly and Prompto feels a bit of a burn, it's good though, affirming. He arches into it as Noctis bites at the inside of his thigh, feeling wholly consumed by the man. Noctis withdraws his hand and positions himself between Prompto's legs. Then he stops.

"Beg."

Prompto licks his lips, his blue eyes glazed as he looks at Noctis, noting the violet irises of his lover. The mark on his palm burns and he reaches for Noctis' marked hand, feeling the heat increase as they twine their fingers together.

"Please Noct, please. Fuck me Noctis, make me yours again...please." and because he can't resist the joke, "gimme that dick dadd-"

Noctis bites his shoulder hard to shut him up but Prompto can feel the low vibration of a laugh and he wiggles under Noctis, "Seriously Noct, please."

That does it and his boyfriend slides home, the stretch is welcome but Prompto still closes his eyes, evaluating for a split second. He feels a little more fragile than usual sure, but it's still Noctis and he knows he can stop him if he needs to. Noctis sets the pace, slow but hard strokes, one hand on Prompto's hip and the other pressing their joined hands into the mattress. He leans down and kisses the blonde, a slow exploration of his tongue at odds with the increasing speed of his hips as Prompto gasps into the kiss.

Their palms burn and suddenly they are tangled in a whole new way. Prompto can feel the rush of Noctis' thoughts, the pleasure and the dichotomy of him, light and dark. His worry for Prompto mixed with his need to claim him pours over him and his love permeates everything, like the flavor of honey, chocolate, and chile peppers; it's sweet and decadent and sharp at the edges.

Noctis is lost for a moment in the depth of the feelings that hit him, Prompto is like a deep clear well in his mind. Love like the sun after rain, like the brillant green of the first blade of grass in spring, pours over him and he can see the spread of joy that makes up Prompto. He can also see the shadows of insecurity, uncertainty, and the fresh marks of Ardyn's assault.

He breaks their kiss and looks at his soulmate who grins up at him.

"You sap. C'mon, you gonna just sit there."

Noctis is aware he's stopped moving and he pretends to consider it, grinning when Prompto scowls darkly at him, resuming the movement of his hips. He snaps them forward and the stream of approval he feels prompts him to do it again.

"Sorry your highness, is this better?"

Prompto just groans in appreciation and Noctis chuckles before he kisses him again, fucking him in earnest. Prompto's moans are filthy and Noctis is dead certain that Gladio knows what's happening but the way the blonde arches into him and the rush of sensations from their joined thoughts wipes away the thought.

He shifts the angle and pushes into the warm body with a singular intensity that steals Prompto's breath and the blonde comes untouched between them with a low moan of Noctis' name. Noctis follows quickly after, panting and mouthing Prompto's name against his shoulder. The feeling of languid contentment stretches between them and Noctis slowly withdraws from his lover, wiping them off with a shirt and smiling at Prompto's amusement as it flickers across their connection.

"Ignis is gonna kill us if he touches that."

Noctis grins in agreement, "Better make sure it's Gladio then."

He cradles Prompto close to him and kisses his forehead, letting his feelings spill over and into the blonde, carrying the weight of words he can't manage as he traces his fingers slowly over Prompto's arms. For his part Prompto let's Noctis touch him slowly, lightly touching the places Ardyn bruised him and feeling the apology for not being faster, the love and care, that Noctis conveys. He sends back his own forgiveness and love as well as his need to be held, to just be close to Noctis.

 

* * *

 

 

When Gladio gives Ignis the all clear, looking bemused at the sounds he'd heard, Ignis unlocks the door to find them both asleep. Noctis is holding Prompto tightly to his chest, both laying on their sides, and Prompto's face is buried against Noctis' chest, his leg tucked between Noctis' own. Ignis lifts his chin and clears his throat even though Gladio's the only one there to see him blush as he pulls a blanket over the both of them. He turns off the light as he leaves.

Gladiolus doesn't let him walk away though, pulling the man into a tight hug.

"Gladio?"

He feels the larger man sigh and slowly wraps his arms around him in return. They are rarely open with their affections and he is tentative now.

"Just...thinking. You did good taking care of Prompto Iggy. Go," He lets him go and kisses his forehead, "get some rest, you need it."

Ignis pats his arm, "Alright darling, don't linger here too long. They're safe and Prompto has Noctis now."

He brushes their hands together, his mark hidden under his glove but Gladio's own feather and dagger mark is visible. The shield nods and offers him a quirk of his lips, "Yeah, guess he's good for something after all."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I have never had an experience like Prompto's I hope the reactions he had were truthful to him. The boys all seem to have a tendency to bury things or express them in roundabout ways so...yeah.  
> Also if anyone wants to make fanart for me, I would literally love you for the rest of my life. I promise my love is nice, I bake.

**Author's Note:**

> Cut it into two again, sorry...


End file.
